The Staircase
by Imaweirdkid
Summary: <html><head></head>Quick drabble set during BTW after Kurt's meeting with Karofsky. Kurt tells Blaine that he's going back to McKinley. This is their last afternoon together at Dalton. FLUFF</html>


**A/N: Why, hello there, dear Reader! This is just a little drabble. It's set during Born This Way, I am just assuming that the day Kurt had that talk with Karofsky was also his last day at Dalton. This is what could have happened that afternoon. Enjoy! :)**

"Blaine?"

As he walked through the door Kurt found his boyfriend sitting in his dorm room staring out the window. He had a sad smile on his face. It looked almost peaceful. But there was something in his eyes - Kurt couldn't put his finger on it - that made him realize that Blaine knew what was coming. His boyfriend turned around to look at Kurt.

"You're going back.", he said still smiling sadly.

Kurt just nodded.

"I thought so. And I know it's the right thing to do, but... I'm gonna miss you so, soo much."

Neither one said anything for a while. They simply looked into each other's eyes while Kurt made his way slowly towards the other boy. Once he stood right before him he held out his hands and Blaine took them without any question.

Kurt led him out of the room and they simply walked through Dalton with entwined hands.

Blaine recognized the hallway immediately. He remembered the day the two of them had s'pped through it as he had almost been late for the Warbler's impromptu performance to help the 'new kid'. This time it was Kurt leading him through the halls of Dalton.

They reached the staircase and Kurt sat down on the stairs gesturing Blaine to take a seat next to him. He did. How could he not? He could never say no to Kurt. In the end that was the reason why he didn't argue with him about him wanting to go back to McKinley. Blaine knew he wouldn't stand a chance. Kurt just had to look at him and he would agree. And it didn't even bother him.

"What I'm gonna say next is gonna stay between you and me because if you tell Wes and David, I'm gonna flat out deny it.", Kurt said and Blaine laughed, "You had me at 'My name is Blaine'."

"I knew you just kept me around for my name.", Blaine teased and they shared a silence, "I'm sorry it took me so much longer to figure it out though."

Kurt rolled his eyes theatrically and said, "You did take quite some time."

"Hey now, to be fair, I always cared about you. You had enough problems without having to deal with a clingy boyfriend. One who's gonna call you and text you, probably more than you'll be able to stand once you go back to McKinley and then you'll break up with me and I'm gonna beg you to take me back and serenade you whereever you go because I just feel like I can't breathe without you mocking my Dalton uniform or my living in a Disney world or my love for anything Top 40 or - Can you please just kiss me now before you realize what a complete dork I am?"

And then Kurt kissed him. On their staircase. Because that's all Blaine could think it was whenever he passed it. But then again, there was almost no place at Dalton that didn't relate to something Kurt had done or said. Ugh, this would suck, Blaine realized for what felt like the millionth time. He felt Kurt's soft lips on his and hoped they could stay like this forever just being near him, touching him, feeling his hands on his face or in his hair. But they had to breathe eventually, their foreheads still touching. Blaine knew this was supposed to be some sort of leaving ritual.

"I don't ever wanna say goodbye to you. Ever. So let's just... not. Can we do that?", he asked and Kurt nodded. Then Blaine laughed slightly, "We're just gonna ignore the fact that you're changing schools." And Kurt had to laugh at that as well.

"For the record, I doubt you'll be able to reach a level of clinginess that would make me break up with you.", Kurt said.

"Oh, is that a challenge?", Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"It's on. I'll have you know I will be very clingy."

"I'll have you know I will be too", Kurt said grinning just before Blaine brought their lips together once more. On their staircase.

**A/N: I'd love to hear from hear from you! :) (not so subtle way of asking for reviews...)**


End file.
